Two Worlds Collide (Rewrite)
by ashlawnpb
Summary: Jason Kent and Wally West are asked to show a new boy around the school. Their resulting friendship will throw out some surprises as they discover a little more about their new classmate. Sequel to Becoming Superboy. (This is also undergoing a redo.)
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my rewrite of Two Worlds Collide. Enjoy!**

* * *

PROLOGUE

I have been having nightmares. I have never been very good with change and moving from your home country to one thousands of miles away, is a massive change. Yes they speak the same language, but they have different food, TV programmes, lifestyles and the time difference to back home as well, is quite a big change. I had tried to convince Dad to not take the new job that would have him transferred, but he ignored me and said that it would be a fresh new start for us.

My nightmares had been getting darker, as I imagined us being killed in the plane journey, or hostile locals carrying pitchforks and torches, angry that a family of Americans had moved into their neighbourhood. It was all silly of course, nothing like that was going to happen, but the thought was still there and it was hard to shake. I don't really know what was going on in my head and why those ideas were there.

There was nothing I could do to convince Mum and Dad that the move was a bad idea, so there I was, aboard a British Airways flight to London and to our new life. The food was good, the flight was uneventful and we landed safely at Heathrow. Unbeknownst to me, lots was going to happen on my big adventure across the pond. Here is my story and how events were to unfold.


	2. The New Boy

**Here is Chapter 1, picking up from where Becoming Superboy finishes up. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jason, Wally I would like to ask you a favour please?" Mrs Richards, head teacher of the school attended by Jason Kent and Wally West, asked .

"Of course Mrs Richards, anything you want," Jason replied.

"Excellent. I have a young man in your year group who has just moved to the school and today is his first day. He is a little late as you can see by the time, but I was wondering if you could help show him around this week and look after him."

"We would be happy to help," Wally replied.

"Fantastic, if you could come to my office, he is waiting for us there."

They followed Mrs Richards to her office, passing the classroom they were supposed to be going next. At least for this task they weren't going to have to wear tights and try to dodge bullets. What they didn't know was, their lives were going to change once more and a whole new adventure was going to open up to them. Mrs Richards held her door open letting the two teenagers pass through, before she followed them, closing the door behind her.

"Jason, Wally, I would like you to meet Benjamin Parker. He has just moved to the UK from America and will be joining us here for the foreseeable future."

The three teenagers shook hands as they were introduced, each giving a small nod and smile at the other.

"Its great to have you here," Jason said. "Both my parents are American, but I have lived here for most of my life."

"I am also from the US, I moved here a few years ago," Wally added.

"There you see, you have nothing to worry about," Mrs Richards said comfortingly to Ben. "These two lads have been through exactly the same as you. Now lads, can you please take Benjamin on a tour of the school and make sure he is up to date on all of our policies regarding behaviour and fire safety. Thank you."

She dismissed us with a wave and we filed out of her office back into the corridor.

"Right, where should we head first?" Wally asked.

"I think we should start at the canteen and then branch off," Jason suggested.

"I have already been round the school once. I can remember everything from my last visit," Ben said, his American accent clear in his voice, not trying to hide it.

It is a fact that when people move to a country, they sometimes feel the need to mask their own accent in order to assimilate into their new culture. However, Ben felt comfortable around his new companions and decided to keep his native brogue. It wasn't like they didn't speak English in London.

"What do you want to do then? Jason asked.

"Tell me what it is like living here. How different is it from the States?"

"Well," Wally started, "the main thing I have found is the language. Yes we are all speaking English, but they speak English English, so you need to be careful over some words, as they mean different things over here. But also there are other little things like, remembering what side of the road they drive on and TV, that is very different."

"I remember going over to America and seeing the different style of food to what it is here," Jason said. "A lot of Americans will try and say the food in the UK is bad and not very nice, but it is really good."

"I agree with that, I thought the food would never be as good as at home, but boy they have some fantastic meals over here."

"Do you miss the States?" Benjamin asked.

"I do," Wally said, "because I still have family and friends over there, but you integrate so quickly and the British are really nice, especially around here."

"I just have my grandparents over in the States and as I said earlier have been here most of my life, so to me England is more of a home than America. But I suppose it will always be special as Mum and Dad come from there and it was where I was born," Jason said.

"Why did you move here?" Wally asked.

"My Dad works for the Daily Bugle in New York and they have opened an office here in London and Dad's boss wants him to run it."

"Wait. Parker?" Wally thought. "Is your Dad the legendary Peter Parker, the guy who gets the photos of Spider-man?"

"Yeah he is, but please don't mention it to anyone. People keep asking if I have met him because my Dad is supposed to his friend, but I haven't yet."

"Hasn't Spider-man disappeared though? It was on the news?" Jason asked.

"That is why Dad was transferred here. His boss thought he was to valuable to lose, so wanted to keep him."

Jason looked down at his watch and saw the time.

"We should head back to class. What have you got Benjamin?"

"Ben please," he replied as he looked at his timetable. "It says here that I have Q2 History CBR?"

"Ah okay. Q2 is the room the class is in, just by the English block. It's part of the 6th form area. CBR is the teacher's initials. It is with Miss Bradshaw," Wally said.

"What's 6th form?" asked Ben.

"You go there when you have finished secondary school and before you go to university. In Year 11 you do GCSE exams and then you either go to 6th form, college or get an apprenticeship between the age of 16 and 18. You do A-level exams in 6th form," Jason explained.

"It all sounds so complicated," Ben replied, trying to get his head around it.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. We'll get you sorted with it all. Let's get going," Wally said.

The three lads headed off down the corridor and to there lesson, apologising for their lateness and explaining the reason why.

The afternoon's lessons sped by and the three teens met up again outside the school, at the end of the day.

"Thank you for looking after me this afternoon. I have to admit, I wasn't looking forward to it, but you have helped me see that everything will be ok," Ben said.

"No problem. If you have any worries, come and see us," Jason replied. "Have a good evening and we will see you tomorrow," he continued, as a car pulled up beside them.

"That's my ride, see you both tomorrow," Ben waved as he moved off to the waiting car.

"Bye," both Jason and Wally chorused together.

They watched as the car moved off and then they too headed home, chatting about the day and what they would be getting up to that evening.


	3. Family Time

**Here is the next update. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ben sat silently in the car as his dad drove him away from school, back to their new house.

"So how was school today? What grade are you in here?" Peter Parker asked.

"It was great, I met two people, Jason and Wally, who are both Americans who came to live over here. They are really friendly and have offered to help me around. As for the 'year group' as they call it, I am in year 10, which I think is our 9th grade."

"That's great to hear you have had a good day. I was so worried that you wouldn't like the school after you had put up so much resistance when we over over here. It's good to make new friends and hang out with them."

"Jason and Wally made me realise that it will have its benefits and they both seem pretty happy here."

"And so they should. London is a wonderful city with lots of history intertwined in its streets, the old and new stretching back almost 1000 years. You never get that back in New York. I do love the architecture here, even if it isn't as tall as back home."

They carried on their journey home, chatting about what they wanted to go and see on their tourist tour on the Saturday. Both of them compiled a long list of London sights, from Buckingham Palace, to Westminster Palace and Nelson's Column.

Peter turned the car into their drive and parked up, stopping the engine. They both climbed out of the vehicle and walked into the luxury house that they had moved into, paid for by the very generous and completely unexpected donation of J. J. Jameson. He had always been a bit funny towards Peter over the years, but something had seemed to change his mind for the better. They had brought some things over with them, but most things like electrical equipment had to be bought new, because of the different plugs. The Parkers had settled nicely into their new home, with Peter and Mary-Jane decorating it to feel like they were back home in the States.

"Hello dear, how was your day?" Mary-Jane asked Ben.

"It was great thanks," he replied and went on to tell her what he had recounted to Peter.

When they had done, Mary-Jane went off with Peter to prepare the dinner, whilst Ben went to complete the two pieces of homework that he had been set for that night.

* * *

Just as he finished the last bit of his Chemistry work, Mary-Jane called up to him that the dinner was ready. He put a full stop at the end of the sentence he was writing, then ran downstairs to the kitchen, where dinner was laid out on the table. The Parkers sat down and discussed the rest of their days events and what the plans for tomorrow were and then moved off after the dinner to various individual activities. Ben went and played on his x-box, Peter went to finish some work for the Bugle and Mary-Jane went to watch the television. She had found a set of really interesting British shows that she was really invested in.

At ten o'clock, Peter walked into his son's room and told him it was time for bed, because it was a school night. Begrudgingly, Ben accepted the request and went to turn off the TV and x-box. He cleared up his desk and put the homework into his awaiting school bag, ready for tomorrow's lessons. He stripped down to his boxers, placing the dirty clothes into the laundry basket, revealing a relatively skinny body, with not a lot of muscle or weight on him. He climbed into bed, switched off the light and pulled the duvet up to his neck. Now that he was in bed, he definitely felt tired. It didn't help that his body was still adapting to the change in time from America.

Before he knew it, he was asleep, the darkness folding over him like a blanket, taking him from the real world to the one of dreams and nightmares. And the latter, is the one he got. It was the most horrifying nightmare he had ever had. In the nightmare, he was being attacked from all sides by a mysterious force. The darkness that surrounded him, hid his attackers. Only their red shining eyes appearing in the darkness, alerted him to their presence. Several pairs of eyes just stared at him and all the evil in the world seemed to be in them, as they dived forward and began to attack him once more. Blood began to pour out of his body from their beating and the most horrifying part of all, they tried to climb inside of him and one managed to, squirming inside and under his skin, wrapping itself around his organs and fusing to his body. The sensation was causing him pain and disgust.

His body then seemed to start to heal, the wounds closing, the blood drying and disappearing off of his skin. The skinny form of his body began to transform, the skeleton strengthening. His muscles began bubbling, as they grew to give him the perfect torso, one any male model would die for to just appear on them. The power that coursed through his veins made him feel so good. A mirror appeared before him in the dream. He looked into it and saw before him, the new him and he liked it. However, he barely recognised himself, his body looking like that of someone who had been working out for years to achieve it.

Just as he was admiring himself, he jolted awake. He was absolutely covered in sweat and was panting heavily. Ben looked down at his bare chest and saw slightly to his dismay, the same skinny body that he had gone to bed with earlier. He looked at the clock and saw it was only 3 o'clock and so he turned back over and went to sleep again, completely forgetting about the nightmare and not being plagued by one anymore.

* * *

Earlier that evening, in the Kent household over dinner, Jason had likewise told his parents about his day and the new boy that had joined the school.

"Oh that's lovely, we should invite them round for dinner. They must have very few friends over here in London if it was a quick move," Lois said.

"Absolutely," Clark replied. "It would give us a chance to get an inside look at the opposition as well."

"Clark!" Lois scalded.

"What? He is opening a new paper here and I want to know what he is planning, so that we don't lose readers."

"He isn't coming around to be scrutinised. This is about making friends, not enemies. I am sure our loyal readers will stay and he will poach those from the other ones who seem to be more like gossip columns than newspapers. I am sure the Daily Mail and Sun could do with losing some readership."

"You are at it now Mum," Jason said, glee spread across his face, as he watch the back and forth comments from his parents.

"Oh be quiet you. But you know what I mean. If they come round, we are to leave work out of it and just talk as friends."

"Of course dear," Clark nodded, a little smile edging over his 'serious' face. "Jason, perhaps you could ask Ben tomorrow if he would like to to come around the day after tomorrow for dinner?"

"Yeah sure, what time should I say?"

"I think 6 o'clock should be a decent time," Lois replied.

"6 o'clock it is then," Clark reiterated.

They finished up their dinner and cleared away the table, Jason then heading to his room to finish his homework and then watch his TV, whilst his parents went into the living room and sat together on the sofa, watching their TV.

Suddenly a flashing red light appeared over the living room TV causing Clark to jump up.

"Sorry dear, I have to go," he said.

"That's alright I understand," Lois said. She was so used to this by now that it no longer bothered her. Anyway, she loved to see her husband dressed in his form fitting suit, she found it quite erotic, much to Jason's embarrassment.

"What is it?" Clark said putting his finger to his ear, activating a small communicator secreted there.

_"There has been an attack on an oil platform in the Atlantic, hostages have been taken,"_ the voice on the other end said.

"Ok. I will be there shortly."

Superman had recently helped to found the Justice League of America, a group of superheroes working together to protect not just America, but the world. Although he, as his alter ego lives himself in England as Superman, he could travel around the world in no time at all. He ran upstairs, passing Jason's room.

"What is it Dad? Do you need my help?"

"There has been an attack on an oil platform in the Atlantic and no you can't come and help. It is a school night and you need to be going to bed."

"Aww come on," Jason pleaded.

"No, the Justice League can handle it."

That was that, end of the conversation. Clark ran into his room and ripped off his clothing to reveal, man of steel's costume below. With incredible speed, Superman left the room, in a flash of blue, through the open window in Lois and Clark's bedroom.

Jason stood in his doorway, his costume still changing shape from his school uniform to that of his Superboy suit. Rather than stop it, he let it continue until he resembled his dad. The main colour of the suit was a darker, navy blue than the original worn by Superman, with a slight rubbery texture to it. Unlike Clark's costume, Jason's didn't have the red underpants, but still had a gold coloured belt that was in the original design. On the chest area sat the Superman logo. It was a rubber textured piece, slightly raised up from the rest of the suit. Jason's suit didn't have a cape, but instead, because he doesn't wear glasses, there was a mask. He left the mask from forming over his head and went back and lay on his bed. Jason's suit was symbiotic, meaning it was 'alive' and reacted to his thoughts. It is able to change to be any clothing he wants, so he can wear it in public and nobody would be aware.

There was a sound at his bedroom door and he turned his head to see Lois standing there.

"He wouldn't let you go huh?" she asked.

"No, it is so unfair. I get all these new powers and he won't take me out that much to use them."

Lois walked over to the bed and sat down facing her son.

"It isn't that he doesn't want you, but that he wants you do be concentrating on your normal life. To him, your friends and school are more important. He didn't become Superman until he was an adult, so he wants you to try and follow that example. I can't imagine what it is like to have these powers and not be able to use them but I can understand the wishes of a teenager. That is at least one thing I have experienced in this family."

"Thanks Mum, I do understand. I just find it so boring not able to do anything to help."

Lois reached over to her son and rubbed his leg.

"That tickles," Jason said.

"Does it? It never used to."

"Yeah, it doesn't help I am wearing 'tights'. The material feels weird against my skin when you do that."

"That is something I never imagined my son would say, he is "wearing tights"."

They laughed a bit as Lois told Jason about some of the times she had met Clark as Superman and how she loved the feel of his suit against her skin.

"That was something I found so attractive about your dad and many women love a guy with big muscles in a skin tight suit."

"I'll bear that in mind," Jason said, as they both burst out laughing again.

"What are you talking about?" Superman said as he walked dingo the room, a faint whiff of burning oil coming off of him.

The look on his face sent Lois and Jason back into fits of laughter, as Jason's suit started to change back into his school uniform.

"What?" Clark asked, puzzled by his wife and son's reaction.

"Never mind dear, we were just talking," Lois said as she stood up and walked over to her husband, giving him a hug. "Wow, you need to go and have a shower and put that suit in the wash."

Clark lifted his arm and smelt his suit.

"Ah yes, while I do that, Jason you need to be going to bed and Mrs Kent, I will see you in the bedroom soon."

"Dad! Not in front of me!" Jason cried.

"Aren't we just that most embarrassing parents?" Lois asked.

"Yes!" Jason cried.

With that, his parents left the room allowing Jason some peace and privacy to get ready for bed. He removed his uniform, which promptly turned back into his Superboy suit and he laid it on his chair. The beauty of the suit was that is designed to never have to washed, as it is self cleaning. A clever piece of technology his Kryptonian grandparents had built, in when they designed it. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers over him. He turned off his light and turned on his side and closed his eyes. He could not wait to ask Ben over to dinner tomorrow. He wanted to have a chance to get to really know him.


End file.
